


Bend Over, Baby!

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Hidan wants to try something new in bed. Konan agrees...but with a twist.





	Bend Over, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a short for the hidakonamonth prompt 'Neon Lights' but ended up expanding it. I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this because it is DIRTY...and I wasn't sure if I was 100% comfortable with that.
> 
> Buuut its international women's day today, and since Hidan and Konan always remind me of Deadpool and Vanessa, I couldn't resist posting this XD
> 
> As an aside, if my boyfriend ever asked me for anal...I would do the exact same thing :D

“Hey Konan-chan…” Hidan murmured sleepily into the air.

“Yes,” Konan mumbled groggily into her pillow, as she lay face down on the mattress. The room was permeated by the scent of her perfume, the lingering sweat from their sex. The sheets they lay beneath were sticky with various cooling fluids, but neither of them had to energy to push them off and change them.

And in a way, there was something incredibly gratifying about lying in each other’s secretions, a lingering reminder of the intense carnal acts they had just committed upon one another. Konan felt his release inside of her slip between her legs, slickening her inner thighs, and across the bed, she knew that Hidan’s softening manhood gleamed with her juices.

Hidan’s voice cleared and grew louder. “There’s something I want to try.”

“Which is?” Konan lifted her head slightly.

“Can I…” Hidan trailed off. “Can I take you up the ass?”

“ _No_.”

“Why not?”

“I have a pussy,” scolded Konan.

“I know, but I want to at least try it,” wheedled Hidan.

“What’s wrong with my pussy?” demanded Konan.

“Nothing! It’s a great pussy. The best pussy. World class pussy,” said Hidan, reaching across the bed to squeeze her hip.

“So use that,” Konan retorted, before burying her face back into the pillow.

“But I want to know what it feels like,” protested Hidan.

Konan lifted her face again. “You want to know what anal feels like.”

“Yes,” said Hidan.

“All right then,” said Konan. “But I get to decide when. And where.”

“Done,” said Hidan.

* * *

_Several nights later…_

If there was one thing that Hidan was about to be in for, it was a surprise.

Konan snuggled under the sheets of Hidan’s room in the Akatsuki base. Pain had tried to make him share with Kakuzu like the other pairs in the Akatsuki, but then Kakuzu threw Hidan through the wall, leaving a Hidan-shaped hole that they couldn’t repair. Pain separated them, and now Konan and Hidan had the perfect hiding place for their trysts.

She waited, with the lights dimmed and her arms cuddled to her chest, for his footsteps.

The door creaked open, and he barged in.

Hidan grinned as soon as he saw her. She knew he liked to see her in his bed like this. Sometimes, he even liked it when she wore his shirts that he never wore around his room.

“Hey baby,” he greeted.

“Hey yourself,” replied Konan. She readjusted her body, so that she sat up, propped up against the pillows but with the cover still tucked over herself. “So, I was thinking, about what you asked the other night…”

Konan watched as Hidan’s mouth when dry.

“You mean, you’ll really…” he trailed off.

Konan nodded, her amber eyes gazing at him hypnotically. She let the blanket fall to her waist, revealing her bare breasts. Hidan licked his lips slowly, and Konan met his gaze. With one foot, she kicked off the blankets from her body, to reveal her surprise.

Slung across her hips was a neon pink strap-on, that protruded up in the air towards Hidan. She smiled at him. “Well. Aren’t you going to bend over?”

Hidan shrieked, and leapt backwards, nearly hitting his chest of drawers.

“That…that’s not what I meant!” he spluttered.

“I thought you wanted to know what anal felt like,” said Konan, feigning innocence. “So I bought a strap-on.”

“I meant on you!” protested Hidan, regaining his balance.

“Well, that’s a bit hypocritical,” tutted Konan. She reached down and stroked along the length of the strap-on, like she would have done to Hidan if she was giving him a handjob. “What’s wrong with my girl-cock?”

“Ughhh…” Hidan trailed off, realising he had been thoroughly outwitted once again.

“And look!” added Konan. “If I press it here, it lights up neon pink!”

She demonstrated, and the room was bathed in flashing neon pink light.

Hidan looked stunned. “I’m not having a neon pink sparkly piece of plastic up my ass.”

“Oh. A shame,” stated Konan, slumping back against the pillows disappointedly. The strap-on continued to flash, so that Hidan’s horrified face was illuminated by pink light as he continued to stare at her. “And I was so looking forward to giving you the orgasm of your life…since you were so keen to find out what anal felt like…”

“I meant on you!” cried Hidan.

“Well, how does this sound?” asked Konan, rolling onto her side luxuriously. “You take my girl-cock, and I’ll take your cock. Deal?”

Hidan chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, dwelling on her deal. Eventually, he spoke. “All right then, Konan-chan. What do I have to do?”

Konan smiled, before sitting upright on her knees. “Bend over, baby.”

* * *

Hidan glanced around the room almost gormlessly. “Where shall I bend over? The chest of drawers? Or how about the bed? Or what about the floor?”

Konan rolled her eyes. “First, I want you naked.”

“Easily arranged,” Hidan grinned, before tossing his Akatsuki cloak across the room. His hands went to the buttons of his pants.

Konan continued to kneel on the bed, her girl-cock erect and proud, the lights still flashing. She watched the show that Hidan decided to put on for her, as he turned around and slid his pants down his toned thighs, revealing his shapely buttocks. Konan had pinched them enough times, loving the feel of the firm muscled flesh beneath her palms.

Watching them ripple with movement as he undressed was certainly a tantalising show.

Hidan unzipped his sandals, and kicked off his trousers and boxers, before turning around to face her. He did have a nice body, Konan was certain of that. His upper body carried most of his muscles, on his shoulders and arms. Konan loved to feel them wrapped around her, and to run her hand up his abdominal and pectoral muscles, sometimes tweaking his pale pink nipples. She loved to watch that silver pendent winking in the light as they sinned together, swaying back and forth. He wouldn’t take that off, no matter what they were doing, almost as if he was desperately trying to clutch onto some shreds of holiness even as he disobeyed his faith’s commands.

God or no god, how Hidan would have drenched himself in sin by the end of the night…

Konan had been half-curious to see if he would accept her offer. There was no way in hell she was going to let him fuck her up the ass without doing the exact same thing to him first. Konan believed in gender equality, and Hidan didn’t get to claim her ass without bending over for her to claim his too. Just who did he think he was?

Hidan crawled over onto the bed, and Konan grabbed him by the hips, nails sinking into his flesh. She ran her hands along his waist, his hips, before the round spread of his buttocks. She sank her fingers into the supple flesh, massaging the cheeks, spreading them apart so she could see the pink puckered entrance. It bloomed shyly in that secret part of his body, like a red rose.

Konan leant forwards, pressing her breasts against Hidan’s back, the cold piercings in her nipples making him shiver. She lowered her lips to his ear, and lightly nipped the lobe. “I need to make you nice and wet first.”

Hidan tilted his head to the side to meet her lips. Konan returned the kiss, before trailing her hand along his body, his neck, up his chin. She reluctantly broke away from the kiss and lightly ran her fingers along his lower lip. Hidan parted his lips, and lapped at her painted nails obediently.

“Good boy,” encouraged Konan. “You must really want my girl-cock.”

“I want your ass,” he growled, his cheeks flushed with defiance. “I’ll do whatever it takes to claim it.”

“But first I’ll hear you beg for my girl-cock,” replied Konan, running her slickened wet fingers between the crack of his buttocks in a line. Hidan shivered. Konan rubbed two of her fingers in a circle on his entrance, and a startled gasp escaped Hidan’s lips.

She bent down, and then spat on the hole, so that it gleamed. Hidan shuddered again.

One finger lightly pressed against the first ring of muscle, before Konan fully slid it inside. Hidan’s shoulders clenched, and his fingers dug into the mattress.

“How does it feel?” asked Konan, as she pressed her finger further.

“It’s fine,” he managed.

“Oh, really?” asked Konan. “How about now?”

A second finger slipped past the entrance, joining the first. Hidan gave a hiss of pain.

“Is it painful?” asked Konan.

“No.”

“You’re lying,” said Konan. “I thought you liked pain.”

“Only when its shared,” retorted Hidan.

“Hmm…” Konan rubbed back and forth. The warm walls of his body closed around her fingers, and then began to thrum with vibrations. Hidan’s whimpers became low moans. Konan rubbed until she felt all the moisture from her fingers transferred to Hidan’s entrance. “I think it’s time for you to suck my girl-cock. I want to see you on your knees and sucking. Get up!”

Hidan climbed back up, and turned around. Konan stood with one foot on the floor, and the other on the edge of the bed boldly, her back straight. The neon pink strap-on continued to glow in the dark room, and struck out proudly.

“That’s it,” said Konan, as Hidan knelt down and tilted his head forwards, opening his mouth. His tongue lapped the head of her strap-on, then licked down the whole length. “Show me how you take it in your mouth.”

Hidan encircled the tip of the strap-on with his mouth, and glanced up at Konan.

“You know, your eyes match my girl-cock,” stated Konan, gazing down at his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. She daintily moved a stray strand of silvery hair from his eyes. “I did that deliberately. This one is new. I wasn’t just going to use any old toy on you. I bought it just for you.”

Hidan began to pull back, but Konan wrapped her hand around the back of his head.

“No talking. Just sucking.”

Hidan’s lips wrapped around the strap-on, and began to bob back and forth.

“That’s it,” encouraged Konan. “Just like that. If you don’t do this right, I won’t suck your cock ever again. Better enjoy this.”

Hidan swallowed the girl-cock, until he reached the very hilt. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes from the effort, and he gagged for breath. But Konan was gazing down expectantly at him, and he had to get this right for her. Konan deserved the very best, didn’t she? And if he wanted to claim her sweet little ass, he had to get through this, and show her that he wasn’t bluffing or a wimp. He wasn’t afraid of her, he could take it.

Hidan slurped, wetting the strap-on enthusiastically.

“That’ll do,” said Konan, releasing his head. It was incredibly pleasing to see him on his knees like this for her, submitting to her, doing as she said, and she felt her own arousal grow. This was a dynamic that she enjoyed, and it was good to see that Hidan knew his place.

Hidan gasped and panted roughly for air.

“Now turn back around, and bend over,” said Konan, lightly brushing loosened strands of hair from his face. “Now is the moment…that I claim your ass and you accept my girl-cock. You should feel special…this is just for you.”

Red-cheeked and stunned, Hidan could only nod. He turned around, bending over on all fours, and allowed Konan to spread him and position him ready for the fucking. Somehow, it felt strangely gratifying, allowing her to see him like this. There was no other woman or person he would consider letting do this to him. Only her.

Konan pressed the head of her girl-cock against his entrance. It was larger than her two fingers, and so she made certain to go slowly. She tapped it a few times, to open Hidan back up, before pressing.

“Relax,” Konan murmured. “It won’t hurt if you’re relaxed.”

Hidan’s muscles unclenched. Konan pressed again, slipping the first centimetre past the first ring of muscle. Hidan gasped against the sheets, his fingers burying into his duvet. Encouraged, Konan buried her strap-on further inside of him, watching as it sank into his hole.

“How does it feel?” asked Konan, lightly wiggling her hips back and forth.

“It’s fine,” Hidan panted.

“Just fine?” asked Konan, pressing in further. She knew she had to be touching the magic spot inside of him by now, and was rewarded by Hidan crying out.

“It’s big,” gasped Hidan, groping at the mattress for support.

“Of course it’s big. It’s my girl-cock, after all,” smirked Konan, pulling out gently, before pushing back in again. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes!”

“Oh, I thought it would be…” Konan replied, one of her hands massaging his buttocks, as she thrusted against him. “I always knew you’d like my girl-cock. Tell me, wasn’t this such a great idea?”

“This was a great idea!” Hidan burst out. He wiggled his hips at her, temptingly, encouragingly, begging her for more. “Keep moving!”

“What do you say?”

“Please keep moving,” Hidan corrected himself, before groaning into the mattress.

“That’s it,” said Konan, thrusting her hips even harder. Hidan gave startled little cries every time she slammed inside of him, and spread himself even wider, desperately craving more of her girl-cock, desperately trying to savour every movement. “Your cock gets tired after you do this for too long…you spill your release and have to wait a few minutes to start again. My girl-cock never gets tired. I could do this all day. I could watch you writhing beneath me all night.”

“Oh my god…” Hidan whispered, his pendent swinging on his chest from her movement. He bent further forwards, gripping the sheets. “This is so fucking wrong…so fucking sinful…”

“Then why are you enjoying it so much?” demanded Konan, slapping one of his buttocks.

“It’s so dirty…”

“You think this is dirty?” asked Konan. She reached forwards, and grabbed him by the back of his hair. “Then we better go someplace and get clean.”

Konan pulled abruptly out of his ass. Hidan cried out as she did, and then felt Konan haul him upright, her fingers wrapped around his throat. One hand grabbed him around the waist, and she dragged out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, heading towards the shower. Konan slammed her hand on the button, and steaming hot water gushed down. Konan shoved Hidan into the shower first, and he grabbed one of the racks on the wall for support, keeping his knees bent and ass stuck out for Konan to enjoy.

Konan followed him in, feeling the water spray against her body. She tilted her head back, throwing her hair off her face, and let the water trickle down her throat and the valley between her breasts.

In front of her, it ran down Hidan’s back, covering his ass in a nice sheen. She reached out, and spread his buttocks wide with both of the palms of her hands. Hidan was more pliable in the warm water, and once he was nice and spread out for her, she pressed her girl-cock back inside his dripping ass. Hidan cried out, the whites of his knuckles showing.

This time, Konan wasn’t quite so gentle with her movements. She’d played nice while they were in bed, but if Hidan wanted to sin, by all means, they were going to fuck. They were going to well, and truly, _fuck_.

Konan slapped one of his buttocks, and then let her other hand wrap around his neck, holding him in place. Hidan tilted his head back for her, giving her a nice firm grip against the rapidly beating pulse beneath his skin.

Holding him steady, Konan thrusted rapidly and shortly, her hips slamming against Hidan’s ass. Hidan howled over the rush of the water cascading down on them both. Konan felt the ends of her hair soaking up moisture, and shook the water free, scattering droplets across the tiles.

The flesh of Hidan’s ass rippled with each movement, jiggling up and down. Konan made a low noise of satisfaction at the tantalising movement, knowing that she alone had the privilege of seeing this.

In front of his body, his erection protruded upwards and shook with each movement. Konan watched as Hidan glanced down at the reddened length, and one of his hands released the rack and wrapped around it, desperately trying to give it some relief.

Konan smacked his hand away. “Don’t you dare touch it!”

“But I want to!” protested Hidan.

“You’re going to come from my girl-cock alone,” growled Konan, flinging his hand back to the shower rack.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest, hugging him close to her, as her pace increased. Hidan practically screamed in ecstasy with each movement now, his head flung back and a wide happy grin across his lips.

Konan was losing him to his pleasure. She reached up, and slapped his cheek three times, bringing him back to the room with her.

“All right, now I want to hear you say it,” said Konan. “Who’s bitch are you?”

“W-what?” trembled Hidan, fighting to remain upright. He doubled over, leaning heavily against the shower wall, desperately thrusting his hips behind himself to receive more of her girl-cock.

“Who’s bitch are you?” demanded Konan, over the roar of the water.

“Yours!”

“What else are you?” demanded Konan, orange-red nails clenched in his silvery hair. “Tell me!”

“I’m your slut!” Hidan cried out, tilting his head back. “I’m your slut. And your whore. I’m your filthy little whore. I’ll do whatever you want. Anything to please you. Because I’m your dirty bitch, your needy slut, and your filthy little whore. That’s who I am!”

His words sent approval glowing inside her. Konan made another low noise of satisfaction, and then she decided to grant him the gift of mercy.

“Good,” said Konan. “Now, for that, I think it’s time to let you come.”

Hidan sobbed with joy, as Konan reached round, and wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock. She pumped him with her hand as she thrusted, and Hidan’s cries took on a high-pitched note.

“Konan-chan…you are truly an angel!” Hidan gasped out. “Ki-kimochi!”

Finally, Hidan spilled onto her fingers, on the wall of the shower, and the wisps of silvery hair that nestled around the base of his cock.

Hidan bent over the shower wall, practically weeping with relief. His whole body shuddered and heaved from his climax.

This was what and who he truly was, and what his purpose in life was. He was Konan’s bitch, and that was a fact. Everything in his life, every moment that had passed, every decision he had made, had led him up to this purpose. He could pray to Jashin all he wanted, hell, he could pray to any old god that he saw fit, but he was and always would be, Konan’s bitch.

She could fuck him all she wanted, she could do whatever she wanted, and he would let her. He would let her paint him in sin, and burn in hell for all eternity, for that was who and what he always would be. Konan’s slut.

“You did well,” she cooed into his ear, patting his ass affectionately. “I’m impressed with you.”

Hidan whimpered.

Konan kissed his cheek, and gently stroked his hip. Hidan lightly shivered, relaxing back into her hold, letting her comfort him on his return from his high.

“Now what do you say, Hidan?”

“Th-thank you,” Hidan whimpered again. “For letting me be your bitch.”

“Good boy,” Konan kissed his cheek again, and then pulled her girl-cock free from his body. She rubbed his shoulders, before leaning back up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “I think it’s safe to say you’ve earned my ass, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what do you think will happen next? Has Konan got another trick up her sleeve?


End file.
